bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nika
Nika Kazoraem (ニカ=カドゾラエム, Nika Kadozoraemu) is a supposed Arrancar that was roaming about Soul Society, searching for someone. After meeting Gai Nagareboshi, she immediately latches onto him, much to his annoyance. At first, she is thought to be an antagonist of "A Certain Unlucky Person" however, after Yūrei makes his appearance and plans known, she quickly becomes one of Gai's most powerful "allies". Nika is a figure who is predominantly shrouded in mystery, who, among other things, played an integral role in the pasts of almost every single member of the main cast. Nika is presented as an anti-hero and rogue throughout Bleach: Rising Phoenix. As it turns out, Nika is not an Arrancar at all, but a Tenjōgekido (天上激怒, "Heavenly Outrage"), the first creations of the Soul King to be willed into existance before being declared "defects" and being destroyed. Nika, or her true name, the dreaded Arazomekanki (退紅喚起, "Faded Scarlet Evocation/Awakening") of the Genshi Kōshitsu Akuryō (原始皇室悪霊, "Primordial Imperial Demons"), and "Nika Kazoraem" is merely a psudodnym. Due to her and Gai's shared ability of Anki, Nika had duplicated an Arrancar's abilities, a fragment of it, and Zanpakutō in an attempt to fool the others. During the Mototsu Massacre several thousand years ago, Nika had altered Gai and Kagirinai Nagareboshi's memories of the event signifcantly; all those who came to obtain knowledge regarding the incident were in general knowledge that the Soul King slaughtered his creations, where in reality, it was Nika who rebelled against her creator, sparing only the two brothers on a whim. In Part II onward, becomes Gai's main enemy until she joins with Gai once again in the climax of Part III after she was unable to kill him due to the time she had spent with Gai and her newfound capacity for feeling deeper emotions. In Part V, these newfound emotions resulted in the Scarlet Core containing Nika's consciousness being cracked by Masato Nagareboshi. Appearance In her "incomplete" form, Nika is a young woman, looking twenty years old. She has long, blonde hair that reaches down to her feet; with her bangs hanging down to her breasts, a red bow at the back of her hair, and a barrette holding the rest of her hair into a long ponytail. She has soft blue eyes that are deceptive of her true nature; and sharp canines. She wears a long, flowing pink dress with various patterns on it; as well as long, white gloves that reach up to her elbows. She also wears sandals. She has large breasts, and wide hips. Her true form is a tall, extremely beautiful young woman with raven hair and ivory skin who is described by Gai as having "the beauty of ying and yang...Black and white, no gray. Is this really the true Nika? She's...stunning." Unfortunately for the Mototsu, he was prattling on about a person who is technically his mother. Kagirinai described Nika's true form as "Lips red as the rose. Hair black as ebony. Skin white as snow." Nika's shiny, midnight black hair reaches down to her ankles; a trait she passed onto her "incomplete form". The rest of her hair is cut with scissors like it's a bother and left just like that. Nika's skin is fair, as though she's never in the sun and is incapable of holding a tan, but it's not an unhealthy pale. In this form, Nika is often seen wearing a multitude of various and vaguely-threatening outfits. As a drastic contrast to her "incomplete" form's permanent poker face, Nika's "true" form's facial expressions near-constantly consist of a apathetic look; one that gives the impression that Nika is aware that she is stronger than her foe, and is about to prove it. At it turns out, Nika has a much younger form. Personality Nika is a woman of oddness, a dishonest wildcard and a whimsical individual who, although knowing the basics of the modern era, does not seem to know about social norms. She has little regard for most beings, seeing them for their flaws, with Gai being one of the few exceptions. Nika also believes that she has the right to get whatever she wants and vehemently detests having to give something away if there's no benefit for her. When she awoke for the first time in four hundred years, she stated that she was "glad to see that the sky's still blue". However, she can become cunning, ruthless, and pragmatic if the situation requires. She will go to any length to ensure that she comes out the victor in anything that interests her, even going as far as to demand "a second round" constantly. Despite this, she is slothful and childish, due to the nature of her upbringing, as noted by Gai to be "erratic in her behaviour...I can't tell if she's just crazy or oblivious." She is usually friendly and cheerful to her friends, always being curious and not worrying much about things, though she subtly manipulates them at all times. She usually tries to raise the spirits of others, making her the mood maker of the group. She has problems reading the atmosphere in situations and just speaks out what comes to mind, sometimes making others surprised at her actions. Due to her upbringing, she knows nothing of the world or how to interact with others. During battle, Nika is prone to eccentricies like posing, pre-battle speeches and calling her attack names as loud as she can. Despite being a wacky and ditzy woman, Nika focuses only on becoming the Queen of Desire to "rewrite the wrongs of the universe". She has however been shown to repay debts to people, giving Gai the means to awaken Kakusei, though this is mainly because she wanted to use Gai as a tool in her quest at first. Though she may seem malicious at times, Nika prefers working with Gai over with her fellow Tenjōgekido as Gai is honest about his motives. She is however not above betraying Gai for her own benefit. Nika has taken an interest in Gai in a slightly sly and teasing manner, and constantly throws him off balance with embarrassing remarks and actions, all while maintaining a poker face in the process, which results in her being constantly treated with suspicion by Gai, who calls her 'that devil woman'. However, in truth, she genuinely does love Gai romantically, however, she has no idea how to express that love in a kind way, and thus resorts to playing around with his mind. She does discreetly express great distress and silent jealousy when Gai shows romantic interest in anyone other than her, however. Right before his final fight with Masato, Nika tells Gai to just tell Kurenai how he truly feels and to settle down with her, but also finally confesses that she had fallen in love with Gai. She explains to him that the only way she can get over him and move on with her life is if he admits his feelings for Kurenai. Otherwise, she fears that she'll always be holding out hope that he might care for her as deeply as she cares for him. She serves the other main characters as 'mission control', supplying them with new goals. She has taken a liking for popsicles, taking them whenever possible without second thought such as taking them from a cart and making Gai pay and scaring off children. She is also commonly seen carrying an iPad or an iPhone 4 for gathering information and keeping track of her "pawns", though when questioned by Gai on how she obtained such devices, Nika simply shrugged and replied "Oooooh, I dunno~". One of her many eccentric hobbies is baking cakes, commonly birthday cakes often pulling an apron right over whatever she is wearing to do so. In fact, she has a very unsuitable oven kept in her office and built her office over a bakery. She usually has the other main characters eat the cakes she makes, whether they want to or not. She also has a strange intonation in her speech. Any items she has sent to others are normally refered to as 'presents' and wrapped up as such. History Seven thousand years prior to the start of the main storyline, the Soul King created the Tenjōgekido (天上激怒, "Heavenly Outrage"), a race of beings with similar reishi patterns to his own. For some reason, the Tenjōgekido were incredibly unstable, leading to the Soul King "killing them off" (in reality, he was implanting their souls into newborn humans in order to live peaceful lives in the Human World). However, on a whim, the Soul King decided to see the reactions between the sole remaining being, who was Nika, and his newly created Mototsu. Knowing of the Soul King's doings, Nika was grateful for this "second chance", yet she became terrified of the Soul King's power. Synopsis Bleach: Rising Phoenix Part I: Feathers of Emotion *After the Battle: Ten Years Later *Blast from the Past: And Assorted Things *Beware of Thorns: A Kiss from a Rose *Mysterious Memories: The Calm before the Storm *Cain and Abel: The Decisive Shining Onslaught *The Last Hope: Setsura Part II: A Nonchalant Lover's Suicide *A Certain Anniversary Recap *The Reveal of the Wresting Surge plus some Out of Context Fanservice *A Lighthearted Moment *Fighting Spirits Phoenix Rising *The Light that Shines towards the Future Part III: Another Side Another Story *And Now For Someone Completely Different *A Truth Part IV: Memories of the Past *Did Not See That Coming *A New Threat *A Snake in the Grass *Deal With It *No Such Thing As Another Relative *Doubt and Trust *A Reason to Protect Part V: Victory Phoenix Equipment Zettō Kanna (絶刀鉋, "Absolute Sword, Plane"; More poetically, "Plane the Absolute"): Zettō Kanna has a curvature of the blade in which the center of the curve lies roughly in the center of the blade, distinct tapering of the blade from the base to the point, small fan-shaped point of the blade; separated from the body of the sword; its visible surface pattern of the steel is a surface grain pattern of small ovals and circles resembling the burl-grain in wood with abundant small distinct crystalline particles that look like twinkling stars in the curved surface between the ridge and the temper line. The temper line is small, irregular and continues into the point consisting of thick indistinguishable crystalline particles that appear together like a wash of stars and abundant small distinct crystalline particles that look like twinkling stars. There are many vivid thin lines that run across the temper line visible. Activity that resembles fallen leaves or tiny foot prints and short straight thin radiant black lines of fallen leave-looking activity appear inside the temper line. It's curvature is 2.7 cm (1.1 in). Her sense of irony made her name this blade for what it is not. In order to hide the fact that she is a Tenjōgekido, Nika has bestowed upon Zettō Kanna a suitable name and release commands, with Arazomekanki's power which allows her to perfectly emulate a Shinigami's Shikai and Bankai. Powers and Abilities Nika is a highly skilled warrior and a tremendously deadly opponent. Due to her copied Resurrección, "Vectoriales" she has only ever lost twice. Vectoriales creates a thin field of reiatsu around Nika, which allows her to modify the vector values of anything she touches. Furthermore, this ability is automatic, so opposing kido and projectiles will be reflected. However, her physical constitution is rather poor, and it is due to this that Gai Nagareboshi, a person with no innate spiritual ability whatsoever, was able to think of a clever strategy to negate her Vectoriales and defeat her. Vectoriales allows Nika to move at incredibly high speeds and punch with the force of two thousand tons. She can not only regenerate most wounds rapidly, but even re-form her body completely after being bisected by Gai's wings, even though it took the majority of her power to do so. Swordsmanship Ineptitude: Nika is rather inept with her copied sword, preferring to enter her release immediately. This is partly due to the fact that Vectoriales is essentially a processed bologna log, and as such cannot actively slice through anything; on the other side, it is able to block darn near everything because Nika is able to pump a sample of her spiritual energy into its form to increase its defensive properties. However, when utilizing Zettō Kanna, Nika becomes a scarily competent swordswoman who is able to make a mockery of even the most skilled Zanjutsu practitioners, even grandmasters of the art. Like Gai, her style of swordfighting is completely self-taught, and borrows moves from several others she is in association with. Utilizing sweeping, random movements, upon close inspection, it should be noted that Nika's style of swordfighting is almost, nay, indentical to her way of going about hand-to-hand combat, with unpredictability being her greatest asset when forced to pick up a bladed weapon. As with her Hakuda style, Nika's swordfighting is based upon breakdancing, something only her odd mind could come up with, making up her next movements as well as techniques as she fights. Nika, naturally, is adept in Iaidō, Battōjutsu, fencing; it should be noted that Nika has actually invented several swordfighting styles in her spare time—in fact, she has set up a Zanjutsu school out of boredom and frequently teaches there whenever she feels like it; schedules are erratic, but the moves learnt are more than worth the time. Nika's sword swings can tear through the air itself, often sending blades of compressed air at her foes. Nika grasps her sword in a reverse grip, and only holds it normally when striking with seriousness. *'Hiken: Tsubame Gaeshi' (秘剣・燕返し, lit. Concealed Sword: Swallow Return or Swallow Reversal) Tsubame Gaeshi is a downward slash sword attack of three literally concurrent slashes. The first strike comes at the opponent with overwhelming speed, creating a circular arc to surround them. This isn't much trouble on its own, especially with the length of the blade, but the slightly slower second vertical strike meant to block off escape from above, and the third horizontal strike to keep the opponent from escaping to the side completely overwhelm the opponent. If one of the slashes is blocked, the other two will hit. Due to the close range, if the opponent attempts to retreat, the longsword will quickly cut them down. Nika normally fights on higher ground to have an advantage over her opponents, but Tsubame Gaeshi requires a level foundation in order for it to be perfectly executed. If she lacks a proper foothold, she will only be able to make the first two slashes. *'Ken'atsu' (剣圧, Sword Pressure): A basic ability which can be learned by almost everyone and their mother, but it sure is deadly if utilized properly. Gripping her blade with both hands, Nika unleashes an almighty slash, releasing a powerful blade of pressure that appears as faint ripples of wind at her foe at high speeds; this attack enables Nika to assault things which are out of her sword's range, sending slashes which fly through the air itself; and can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. These blades of wind possess incredible range and devastating power; and Nika has mastered this ability to the point that it can cut through barriers of spiritual energy. *'Reiraku Byakuya' (零落白夜, Midnight Sun Faded Glory): An original and extremely powerful technique developed by Gai in wake of witnessing Chira Tendou's swordsmanship skills, in honour of his worthy opponent. After being struck by the exact same technique over and over again in their final battle, Gai decided to adapt it for his own usage, which Nika somehow learnt. Reiraku Byakuya is prepared by Nika assuming an unusual stance; dropping into a partial crouch, both knees bend, right arm drawn back and left extended forward while Nika winds up her sword arm. Focusing her spiritual energy into her feet to get a better foothold as well as her left wrist to augment her strike, Nika waits for her foe to draw close, before instantly breaking out of the stance and thrusting at her foe while releasing her sword arm, creating a drill effect with extreme force at high speeds, piercing through many an obstruction and tear through the air itself. The technique is considered quite deadly, as the Reiraku Byakuya has only a precious few blind spots to be exploited. Despite the apparent inflexibility of using one attack repeatedly, it has many useful applications. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Nika's greatest asset, other than her legendary intellect, is her incredible skill in the ways of hand-to-hand combat. Her greatest style is unpredictability. Her attacks and motions are random, making her difficult to read and predict. This is because her priorities and motivations are so different from her foe's that attempting to guess her next move doesn't work even if they use mind reading; in addition, due to being a Tenjōgekido, her body is structured in such an unfamiliar way that her foes do not recognize the movements that foretell a particular action. Her fighting style is mostly based on breakdancing -it's something only her mind could come up with - taking bits and pieces from all forms of martial arts and making up the rest as she fights her opponents, make her a force to be reckoned with although it resembles capoeira. Nika also has a tendency to parry attacks with the crevice within her high heels. However, Nika has an inability to fight well in small areas due to the fact that her Vectoriales is widely destructive, and her moves become increasingly erratic and unique as her opponents are more powerful. In addition to her regular fighting style, Nika is also skilled in Krav Maga, Savate, Silat, kickboxing, Taekwondo, and Zen Do Kai, as well as a multitude of others. However, due to the effectiveness of her regular fighting style, she rarely, if ever needs to utilize these alternatives. While she prefers kicks when in close range, her punches alone can tear apart entire streets; to make matters worse, she rarely holds back when administering physical punishment to her allies. *'Estoy En Un Barco Especial' (私は特別な船でね (エストイ·エン·アン·バーコ·エスペシアル), esutoienanbakoesupesiaru, Japanese and Spanish for "I'm On A Boat Special"): One of Nika's most powerful technique; gathering and condensing spiritual energy upon her legs; the energy then solidifies and forms razor-sharp angelic-looking wings. With these blades, Nika can hit a variety of kicks, including a bicycle kick with the blades stabbing through the target, an attack sometimes preceded by a front dropkick, and a jumping roundhouse kick. *'Mi Tacón Alto En Tu Misma Presencia Revisado' (あなたの顔に私のハイヒールを改訂 (ミ·タクン·アル·トエン·ツ·ミスマ·プレセンスハ·レビサド), mitakunarutoentumisumapuresensuharebisado, Japanese and Spanish for "My High Heel To Your Face Revised"): *'Hihihihihihihihihihi~ Máximo' (ひひひひひひひひひひ最高 (ヒヒヒヒヒヒヒヒヒヒ·ムックスヒモ) hihihihihihihihihihi~mukkusuhimo, Japanese and Spanish for "*insert Nika laugh here* Maximum"): Nika immerses spiritual energy around both her fist and forearm and uses it to strike the target, to perform a devastating blow. The one inch punch is a skill which uses explosive power to generate tremendous amounts of impact force at extremely close distances. When performing this one inch punch Nika stands with her fist very close to the target (the distance depends, usually from 0–6 inches). A quick movement of the wrist produces the force needed, the wrist is held with the knuckles facing out on a horizontal axis, the wrist is then moved up and a strike is produced with the bottom two knuckles. This blow is severely augmented compared to a regular one inch punch due to being infused with Nika's spiritual energy, which focuses at the very tips of her knuckles in the form of blazing fire surrounding her forearm. *'Trol Poderoso Puño' (強力な把持制御 (トロル·ポデロソ·プノ), tororupoderosopuno, Spanish, "Almighty Troll Fist", Japanese, "Powerful Grip Control"): Tsunagarenu Kobushi is an hand-to-hand attack capable of freeing Nika from binding Kidō. As such, due to this ability, binds and shields are useless against Nika. This is done by Nika activating her psychic powers the moment the binding Kidō close in; at the split second of catching her, she performs a forward thrusting movement while slapping her hands together, releasing a burst of pure concussive force which is directed and augmented by her spiritual powers and psychic powers to repel the Kidō and disintegrate it through sheer force. Sonído Master: One of Nika's more noticeable traits is her tremendously skillful speed, though she admits that her mobility is lower than that of the speed of one of her subordinates. Even though the devil woman prefers not to utilize the Arrancar variant of Flash Steps, she is highly proficent in the art, she leaves behind a fast-moving blur and in some cases, after-images. She can also instantaneously close long distances without being detected by others. She is capable of moving so fast that she can decapitate an entire army of foes without they even having time to react. She often only appears as a purple shimmer of energy, with only the fastest foes even catching sight of her true figure during a battle. Her skill is considered the best in all Soul Society and many other dimensions, perhaps even surpassing the Flash Goddess herself Shihōin Yoruichi. *'Meikyō' (明鏡,"Soul Mirror"): A technique invented by Nanaya Wanijima, which was handed down to Gai which Nika somehow learned. Utilizing light manipulation, Nika causes bilocation, which causes her foes to view two places at once; this allows her to shift himself towards the enemy's blind spot. Upon noticing the "fake" Nika, her foes become caught under brief hypnosis, causing those under the influence of the technique can be easily outmaneuvered by Nika. The duplicates formed by this technique function as if they were Nika herself, even able to bleed. After sustaining enough damage, they become miniature phoenixes and rise to the heavens before turning to ash. Nika often makes use of these puppets to utilize some of her stronger attacks and to act as diversions or support in the heat of battle. Meikyō is by far, Nika's most useful technique. These puppets also carry a shocking twist- when defeated, they let out a small explosion which can burn or paralyze her foe in an instant. **'Meikyō: Sakura' (明鏡桜, "Soul Mirror: Cherry Blossoms"): A drastically augmented and enhanced Meikyō; utilizing light manipulation, Nika causes bilocation. However, unlike the regular Meikyō; Sakura allowsNika to alter the foe's perception in order to force them to believe that there are several dozen duplicates of herself before her foe. The number is dependant upon the amount of spiritual energy Nika exerts, so at peak condition, it could be a few hundred duplicates. They think and attack independently of Nika, or if Nika so wishes, they can work at her word. These replicas have many things in common with the real deal; including sharing the exact same spiritual energy as her, so in most cases, it is near impossible to distinguish them from Nika. They possess all of Nika's abilities, allowing Nika to launch small-scale assaults on her foes. This ability can be utilized in tandem with Nika's insane speed, creating a chaotic volley of charging attacks which are random in movement. Cero: Bala: Enhanced Hierro (鋼皮（イエロ）, iero; Spanish for "Iron", Japanese for "Steel Skin"): Enhanced Pesquisa: Immense Strength: Nika has proven to be deceptively mighty for her build. She has also shown the ability to kick Gai a tremendous distance with one strong kick. She has enough physical strength to shatter diamond with little difficulty, and often overpowers foes much larger than herself. She can punch at the speed of sound, and her most powerful punch possesses enough power to knock foes through several buildings or across an entire city. Even without her Vectoriales, she is able to toss an entire building at an opponent and even able to deflect Kazuma's punch single-handedly. Nika was able to battle the previous Captain-Commander with her bare fists and is strong enough to break an enormous tree and swing it like a bat with one hand. She has enough power to break diamond with her bare hands, and break through seki-sekki. A single swing of her arm had enough force to level a small mountain. Immense Speed: Nika is extremely agile, able to jump to great heights, balance on a flying rocket, somersault off buildings, run for long distances at 768mph, which is faster than Mach 1 without stopping and run up walls and ceilings at incredible speeds, and run right over water. She can also run as fast backwards as forwards. She is able to quickly dash through enemies at ludicrous speeds and land a hit before they notice. Even Kazuma cannot register her movements, something she is rather proud of and tends to shove it in his face at any chance she gets. In a training session, Nika was easily able to match even Gai in terms of speed, being able to match and counter each and every one of the latter's attacks, being able to push Gai to his fastest all while not taking him seriously. Overwhelming Speed: Gaika has shown to be immensely fast, befitting her small size and waifish build. Thanks to her tremendous raw power, Gaika's leg strength allows her to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between her and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight. In battle she is able to punch with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for her opponents to find an opening and counterattack. Gaika is also shown to be able to outrun several opponents who were using Flash Step, predicting where they would reappear and rushing to that location, before intercepting them; Gaika has been stated repeatedly that she moves at a speed too fast for even Captains to comprehend. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Nika possesses tremendous reflexes, agility and speed; which, despite her being severely battle worn, usually enables her to dodge many a powerful projectile while balancing herself on one hand. She is also able to skillfully and acrobatically dodge a barrage of blasts; even by performing a side jump, and if the foe knocks her off a building, she is able to launch herself off of a few small falling rocks back towards her foe with ease. Nika has also shown to have extremely fast reactions when she was surrounded by an army of Shinigami which she was able to deflected every Kidō blast at her simultaneously at the people firing them. *'Skilled Acrobat': Small and spry, Nika is known for being highly flexible in battle- able to perform one-handed backflips, somersaults, and mid-air cartwheels with little effort in terms of physical strain. Nika is also known for rolling around on the ground to evade foes' attacks, as well as being able to perform multiple spins and tricks in mid-air. Immense Durability: Nika is unnaturally resilient; this is mostly due to her heritage, but partly it is the result of her own training. Her skin itself is unnaturally hard; as she is able to block sword strikes with a single finger without feeling anything, and occasionally she deflects Kidō up to the mid-90's caliber with a single swipe of her hand. In addition, she can keep fighting despite suffering broken bones as if she never suffered those injuries in the first place. High-Speed Regeneration: Immense Spiritual Power: Even the Captain-Commander stated that Nika's spiritual power is more than a force to be reckoned with; a fact that Nika proves without a doubt. While Nika usually keeps it under control, when sufficiently angered, she can release it to its full extent. Due to her unique origins, Nika's spiritual power is unlike anything ever felt before. The presence it exudes is completely at odds with her personality and appearance; the spiritual pressure itself is a vibrant pink and pitch-black, crackling intensely when Nika focuses; when Nika's power is at it's peak, it transforms into the frightening visage of a Chinese dragon which surrounds her, striking fear into the hearts of her foes. It is so great it can be felt from a great distance and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear. Her skill and control at using manipulating her spiritual aura allows her to perform a variety of abilities. When angered, Nika can shape her spiritual energy into that of a much more darker and frightening form, establishing a link between Nika's emotions and the emotions of those around her. In a way, this technique is hypnosis, or even a mental influence. The form that this "terror reiatsu" takes the form of is that of a Tengu. Immense Intellect: Nika Kazoraem, despite her attitude, is one of the brightest minds to ever come into existence. With an I.Q of over 329, her intellect belies her stature. *'Master Tactician and Strategist': Despite her whimsical nature, Nika is an incredibly perceptive and insightful person, as well as rather detail-orientated in combat matters; as she is an incredible tactician who more often than not wings it, able to deceive both allies and enemies alike in combat strategies. While she can analyze her foe in an instant as well as memorize their reasons for combat, in addition to their weaknesses and strengths, she rarely acts upon the information gained and prefers to annoy and toy with her opponent. She has an undeniable talent for planning events far in advance; Haruko has even compared her to a "Insane, sociopathic Sun Tzu who forgot to take his meds." Nika sometimes goes as far as to use her foe's own abilities against them when she's just not satisfied with simply beating them into bloody smears on the pavement. *'Master Manipulator': Nika's trademark; she has shown great ability in manipulating others to do her work for her, whether it be her allies or her enemies. She has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in her presence in the span of a few seconds, allowing her to quickly understand a person's thought patterns, desires, and morals, allowing her to better manipulate them and always be aware of any danger. In addition, Nika has a habit of keeping tabs on everyone, no matter who they are, even if she's never spoken to them—all this, so she can manipulate people to her whims whenever she feels like it. Possessing no human emotions—at least before Part III enables her to fake any emotion she desires, allowing her to make manipulation all the easier. *'Master Orator': Kidō Grandmaster Kidō Grandmaster: Due to the experiments performed on her, Nika has highly advanced knowledge of Kidō and the flow of spiritual energy to the point that she can mix Kidō with other fighting techniques. Augmenting her latent skills in the Demon Way is the knowledge she obtained from decades of studying and practising until the point that she could cast up to level #88 Hadō without incantation, and she can apply powerful protection spells to her person while in battle as to make sure she is never surprised. While Nika is knowledgeable in all parts of the Demon Way sans healing, her favourite method of utilization of Kidō is the Destruction Way, which enables her to destroy anything that irks her in her path. Additionally, she is highly proficient in elemental spells. She is also an expert at developing new spells and new ways of using old spells, and an expert at delayed spells. *'Firework Style': A unique way of utilizing Kidō, developed by Nika. It was formed as she was inspired by exploding fireworks and rotating stars, as said objects are something that she can visualize rather easily. Kidō spells fired from her feet have a fluid motion, while spells launched from her arms have a fluctuating motion. Nika sends spiritual power from her ribs to her limbs and expels it in its complete form from her arms and legs, making her limbs look like rocket burners. It should be noted that Nika's spells in Firework Style are erratic in their motions; meaning that they could strike from anywhere no matter how far her foes are away from her. *'Incantationless Casting': Nika, due to her incredible skill, is able to cast Kidō up to the high #80's range without the need for an incantation without any loss of power. Well, it can be said that she didn't achieve it by herself, but the experiments performed upon her body in her early years enabled her to achieve this skill quicker than most. While Nika is not a member, nor a former member of the Kidō Corps, she is able to utilize it due to containing the memories and powers of multiple Kidō masters, including a certain member of the Kidō Corps. Spells and Variants Pre-existing Spells *'Hadō #4. Byakurai' (白雷, "Pale Lightning"): Nika gathers high-density spiritual energy upon her index finger as she points her finger at her target, altering the movement of electrons and converging it upon her fingertip before discharging the energy as a powerful concentrated lightning bolt. **'Jūgeki Byakurai (Kaizō Kidō)' (重撃白雷 (改造鬼道), "Heavy-Strike Pale Lightning" (Modified Kidō)): A modified version of the fourth hadō spell, Byakurai, which Nika gained access to by watching Kisuke Urahara perform it. This spell, unlike its unmodified counterpart, takes the appearance of a crimson beam that is powerful enough to pierce right through a foe at tremendous speeds from a considerable distance. ***'Funzen Byakurai ' (憤然白雷, "Wrath of the Pale Lightning"): Almost identical to the original in execution, Nika gathers high-density spiritual energy upon her index finger as she points her finger to the sky, altering the movement of electrons and converging it upon her fingertip before discharging the energy as a powerful concentrated lightning bolt which tears into the skies before crashing down as divine retribution upon her foe. The remnants of the lightning electrocute and harm surrounding foes who are close enough to the center of the bolt's original landing place. *'Hadō #33, Sōkatsui' (蒼火墜, "Blue Fire, Crash Down"): Thrusting her palm at her target, Nika amasses and converges her spiritual energy before manipulating the kinetic energy of spiritual particles in her hand to generate a small fireball, which shoots out and transfigures into a torrent of blue spiritual energy before chasing down said target. The energy moves like a direct blast or a large wave of energy depending on the amount of power placed into it. **'Hadō #73. Sōren Sōkatsui' (双漣蒼火墜, "Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down"): Sōren Sōkatsui, is, quite obviously, an advanced form of Sōkatsui, now packing twice the effectiveness. Nika generates blue spiritual energy with her index and middle fingers and fires it as a concentrated blast of two bursts of azure flames at her foe. ***'Buntai Sōkatsui' (分体蒼火墜, "Fission Blue Fire, Crash Down"): Considered by Nika to be the most powerful application of Sōkatsui, this version amasses and converges her spiritual energy on her foot before manipulating the kinetic energy of spiritual particles resting upon her foot to generate a medium-sized fireball, which she then kicks at her opponent. Instead of impacting upon her foe, it phases through their body, and the moment it passes through their body, the fireball explodes and causes seven smaller orbs of flame to wheel around her foes it hit, damaging all nearby surroundings and any other foes which are in the vicinity. *'Hadō #40, Gaki Rekkō' (牙気裂光, "Raging Light Fang"): Nika creates a circle of energy, before firing blasts of green light from its center in a cage-like formation. This is Nika's favorite spell to use, and she has created many variants. Nika can modify the properties of the blasts, causing them to unflict piercing penetrating damage, explode violently upon contact, ricochet upon impact with any surface which is not Nika's target, as well as manually control their flight path. Nika can take her mastery of this spell further, converging into one, enormous all-devouring wave of green light which obliterates anything in its path. **'Enzan Gaki Rekkō' (円斬牙気裂光, "Circle Razor, Raging Light Fang"): A variant on the regular Gaki Rekkō; Enzan Gaki Rekkō is more often than not shortened to "Enzan". As Nika can manually control the flight path of Gaki Rekkō, it allows for many deadly combinations. Enzan starts off how Gaki Rekkō is usually fired; however, unlike the original, the beams fan out before the moment of impact, before quickly taking a hoop formation around the foe's body. Quickly, they spin around at ever increasing speeds, generating excess spiritual energy that seems to refine them to give them razor-blade like sharpness, all while they slowly close in, before completely bisecting her foe with ease. Nika can also grasp Enzan to use it as a close combat weapon or throw it at her foes like a ring of death. **'Bunpa, Gaki Rekkō' (分派,牙気裂光, "Branch, Raging Light Fang"): A wide-range spell that has the potentially to destroy thousands of hollow and other enemies with ease. Primarily creating her standard Gaki Rekkō spell, firing off the large amounts of blasts. Once this is completed, every energy blast formed by this spell then creates two more energy blasts. As this process continues until Nika herself stops the process or she runs out of spiritual power. **'Fusei, Gaki Rekkō' (不斉,牙気裂光 "Irregular, Raging Light Fang"): A spell that primarily works best in a closed area. By creating her standard Gaki Rekkō spell, she forces the blasts of energy to maneuver once they have been released. They can manipulate in a variety of manners, from a binding rope like manner to a zig-zagged blast of energy. This spell's most unique attribute is the ability to literally bounce off surfaces, although sacrificing some destructive power, it is able to attack an enemy multiple times in one area with ease. **'Nishikigi, Gaki Rekkō' (錦木,牙気裂光, "Winged Spindle-Tree, Raging Light Fang"): Her most powerful spell in terms of fatality. This is a spell that actually functions inside the opponent's body, and because of this, it is almost certain to absolutely destroy the victim of this spell, making her use it very rarely. This spell activates a very minute version of the large scale spell inside the body, by literally making direct contact with the opponent's skin, she casts an almost invisible version of the spell. Once inside the body, the individual beams will make contact with the opponent's spiritrons, creating more and more beams as they hit the spiritrons, as they go into the millions, perhaps even billions, they begin to evaporate the opponent's body from a cellular level, absolutely destroying them once the technique is complete. *'Bakudō # 8. Seki' (斥, "Repulse"): A spell which Nika primarily utilizes for deflection. First, the young woman amasses and converges her spiritual energy at any place she desires, which is usually on her person, before that spiritual energy shapes itself into an an orb of light blue energy, which absorbs the shock of an impact the moment an attack makes contact with the orb, whether it be physical or spiritual, before redirecting that power back in the foe's direction- this spell is capable of even knocking a foe around something fierce. The effect not only blocks the attack, but repels whatever strikes it. **'Pachinkoya' (ぱちんこ屋, "Pinball Parlour"): Pachinkoya is the result of spamming Seki to the point that it becomes obscene. Amassing and converging her spiritual energy upon her body, Nika generates a field of spiritual energy that coalesces into a minefield of tiny azure orbs. These are all miniature Seki spheres; they have been carefully yet instantly directed and positioned so that if the foe is repulsed, then they will rebound into another sphere, continuing such a pattern until they can escape from such a dangerous zone; which is highly improbable, as the speed at which they bound from sphere to sphere gives them little to no time to react. It should be noted, that Nika can also launch other Kidō spells through these orbs- these spells travel through the orbs, which move in any pattern Nika desires until they strike her foes. *'Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō' (六杖光牢, "Six Rods Prison of Light"): Nika points her index finger at her foe, generating a spark of golden energy. That energy summons six thin, wide beams of light which slam into her foe's midsection, holding them firmly in place. This leaves the target unable to move any part of their body, including any part of their body that wasn't struck by the six beams. A restraint spell which immobilizes enemies with six spiritual bands. **'Hibashira Rikujōkōrō' (火柱六杖光牢, "Blazing Column of the Six Rods Prison of Light"): A unique spell, where Nika points her index finger at her foe, generating a spark of golden energy. That energy summons six thin, wide beams of light which slam into her foe's midsection, holding them firmly in place. Mere seconds later, she charges up a Hadō #34, Kongōbaku (金剛漠爆, "Adamantine Blast"), which splits and deviates into six smaller fireballs, which latch onto the rods and travel down them at a hastening rate, with their power and size increasing as the spiritual energy that forms Kongōbaku resonates with the spiritual energy that composes Rikujōkōrō, before they converge a single point, erupting in an enormous column of fire. *'Bakudō #81, Dankū' (斷空, "Splitting Void"): Charging and expanding her spiritual energy outwards before solidifying it, Nika erects a translucent barrier in the form of a rectangular wall to shield her or anyone else from an enemy's attack. This spell is capable of stopping Kidō-based attacks with power up to level 89. As Nika is geared more towards the Way of Destruction, it should be noted that this is her only Way of Binding spell; because of her mastery over it, it isn't like she needs any other defensive spells. **'Kūhaku Ekitai Dankū' (空白液体, "Nullifying Liquid, Splitting Void"): A variant of Dankū, where Nika gathers her spiritual energy in her arm, which she then projects out to erect a gelatine-like version of the original Dankū. Due to this new version's composition, anything that touches it will be slowed down to a crawl and it takes an extended period of time for it to break through, whether it be a weapon, the foe's body, or even opposing Kidō. Other than the user's arm, it can be cast on any part of the user's body, or even away from them, including under the foe's feet. Doing so will slow them to a crawl as they become stuck in the spell. Original Spells *'Hanshakōshiki' (反射公式, "Reflectance Formulae"): A unique Kidō spell that Nika learned from Touma Seisou, who developed it from witnessing Nika Kazoraem's Vectoriales ability and breaking it down into modifiable sections. Mere seconds before an opposing projectile attack lands, Nika expels her spiritual energy and erects it in the form of geometric shapes that connect to form the overall shape of tessellating hexagons. Spinning around at high speeds, these hexagons gather spiritual energy by drawing it from Nika and the surroundings for a split second, before quickly counterattacking by reflecting said projectile at such a speed that it seems that Nika has access to the opposing attack. *'Untenteishi' (運転停止, "Suspension of Operations"): A unique Kidō spell; it is the ability to stop time, allowing only Nika to act. However, upon closer inspection, it is only Nika releasing overwhelming amounts of spiritual energy using her pendant as a medium, which imbues the spiritual energy with seki-sekki like properties which somehow affects the immediate vicinity and brings the spiritual particles that compose the area to a complete halt. The vicinity freezes, sans for Nika and her opponent. Any and all projectiles that the opponent utilizes are brought to a complete stop, including any Zanpakutō projectiles. However, this ability only works for a few seconds before time resumes flowing, and it is extremely exhausting to utilize, hence why Nika rarely uses it for prolonged periods of time. *'Kagutsuchi' (加具土命, "Added Tool Earth Lord"): An original spell; Nika thrusts her hand out, releasing black flames which fan out, before shooting into the air and raining down as gigantic pillars. As these pillars impact into the earth, the create massive fifty meter deep craters, which then shoot black specks of flame upward into the air from the dust. These black specks quickly home in on their target(s), and as they connect with them, they create small explosions. The dust from the particles transforms into more black specks of flame, which then circle the opponent(s), before converging and creating a titanic explosion. *'Kakuzen Hairitsu' (赫然配列, "Shining Array"): An original Kidō spell; Nika amasses spiritual energy on her palm which transfers to the ground, forming a seal of light which acts as a vacuum of sorts, drawing her foe(s) in, in addition to absorbing stray spiritual energy in the immediate vicinity. Once enough spiritual energy has been accumulated, the light shoots to the skies in an instant in the form of towering pillars; one around her person, and two at her sides. After this, the light splits into dozens of beams of light, similar to shooting stars which track down her opponents and deal significant damage upon impact. *'Saigo Nehan' (最後涅槃, "The Final Nirvana"): An original Kidō spell; a glyph of spiritual energy appears on the ground underneath Nika, from which six red and blue spheres of spiritual energy rise, hurting anyone who happens to be touching them. From there, they settle around Nika, who then rises up, taking the spheres with her. The spheres turn vertically and connect with each other to form a circle, before Nika fires a series of blasts of spiritual energy from the balls. Following this, a larger glyph appears in the center of the circle, from which a large, titanic wave of spiritual energy fires, accompanied by smaller blasts from the six spheres. Nika can also coalesce these spheres into a single ball that she then throws at her foe, which then separates into its original form mere centimeters away from impact. The scattershot effect of this technique ensures that the opponent gets struck at least once. This spell has been compared to a nucular bomb. *'Kyōbōna Ryūkō' (凶暴な流行, "Berserker Rage"): Using this unique Kidō, Nika can detatch her senses and block all forms of pain, becoming a nearly unstoppable berserker. This is done by using her own spiritual energy to force her brain to undergo a radical change, actually causing intense pain within her own body and making her believe as if the pain will go away if she eradicates those which are before her. *'Bakudanshiki' (爆弾式, "Bomb Formula"): Nika moves her hands in a strange pattern and three seals appear around her opponent; which manifest in a spiralling like pattern, with her own spiritual energy acting as a fuse. These spirals slowly burn out, like a fuse on a bomb. Nika then thrusts her palm to face the target, causing a chain reaction initiated by her spiritual energy changing its composition and an enormous explosion occurs inside the seals. *'Ryūseigun' (流星群, "Meteoric Swarm"): Nika channels her spiritual energy into her hand, which acts as an attractive force at her will to pull matter towards her. In this case, this attractive force tears a massive, inflamed meteorite from the upper atmosphere down towards a specific location on the ground. Upon impact with either a solid surface or the desired target, the meteor explodes violently. *'Seizan' (青山, "Grave"): Channelling her spiritual energy into one of her feet, Nika's foot now acts as an repulsive force that pushes matter away. Keeping this in mind, Nika stomps on the ground, causing two pulses of energy to erupt from her leg for a moment. A crack then travels long the ground and towards the opponent. When it reaches the opponent, the ground under them begins to shake violently, causing a minor earthquake; the force of which causes pillars of rock to erupt from the ground around the opponent, all pointed at them. *'Futama' (負球, "Negative Sphere"): Nika amasses her spiritual energy into her palm, before transforming it into the element of darkness. In addition, she mixes a small amount of fire spiritual energy into the sphere, transforming it into a ball of purple flame. Clutching it tightly, Nika throws the sphere at her foe with tremendous force at high speeds. Upon impact, the sphere causes a small explosion of shadows and flames; it should be noted that Nika can modify it to split into a cluster of three spheres which can either spread out to cover more ground or home in on her target. *''Fullbring: Claiming this to be a Fullbring, '''Occult Founding' (幽玄創始 (ポアンヂン・グポアンヂング), "Okaruto Fandingu"), with this spell, Nika is able to manipulate and alter matter, whether it be spiritual or physical by using her own spiritual energy; this technique is noted to be composed of both science and sorcery. Nika has questioned, that such an ability was once known as Alchemy (錬金術, "Renkinjutsu") in ancient times; Nika admits that she became hyped up on watching a "certain anime" while creating the ability and knows nothing of actual Alchemy. Nika's 'Fullbring' allows her to utilize nearly anything in the environment to supplement her abilities in battle. The most powerful constructs can be transmuted from materials where the ley lines over Soul Society lie; these constructs are touted as some of the best weapons to exist. Despite the sheer power of this ability, Occult Founding requires Nika to be in physical contact with what she touches in order for it to work. However, to achieve such wondrous skills, Nika must first understand the structure and properties of the spiritual makeup of the material to be transmuted, before using her spiritual energy to break down the physical structure into a liquid state, before reforming it into a new shape. Thanks to her keen eyesight and knowledge, she has a near omniscient understanding of her surroundings at all times. Occult Founding, surprisingly increases her Onmyōdō skills to the point that she can summon two of her Shūryō Seijyū at the same time and keep them at her side for more than fifteen minutes. Pyrokinesis Pyrokinesis (発火能力 (パイロキネシス), Pairokineshisu, Japanese for "Ignition Power", English for "Pyrokinesis") is the name of the ability that allows Nika to control and manipulate the kinetic energy of spiritual particles to generate, control or absorb fire. This is induced by Nika raising the motion of a target's spiritual particles through telekinesis in order to ignite it. She can excite or speed up an object's spiritual particles, increasing their thermal energy until they ignite, not necessarily objects, but also air particles. She can control and move the flames, including the shape, heat and even colour. Fire is the element of power, consisting of overpowering force tempered by the unflinching will to accomplish tasks and desires. Nika's pyrokinesis draws its power from the sun, and its effectiveness is drastically increased on a particularly hot day. Nika's usage of pyrokinesis is notable for augumenting her intensive attacking style and possessing a general lack of adequate defense moves; though with the sheer force that she attacks with, this is hardly a problem. Fulgurkinesis Fulgurkinesis (電撃能力) (パルガーキネシス), parugakinesisu, Japanese for "Electricity Power", English for "Fulgurkinesis") is an ability which allows Nika to control, generate and and absorb electric fields. Nika is able to alter the movement of electrons, allowing her almost any electricity based power. Simple powers include the ability to generate electricity, shoot lightning, or overload a circuit. More complex powers include manipulating energy in a person, starting fires, directing current in a more complex route than the one of least resistance. Firing sparks turning off electrical devices, or electrical constructs, also occur. Nika is able to use electricity in water acting like an eel. As opposed to her pyrokinesis, Nika's fulgurkinesis is more geared towards defense, and it functions the best when in a place which requires quite a bit of electricity to operate properly; such as a district of town or in a hotel. Nika can also generate and discharge the electricity through conductive media, and she nearly always uses Zettō Kanna as a conduit through which to discharge her electricity. However, despite being defense-oriented, it has quite a few offensive functions. *'Electromagnetism': As an extension of her fulgurkinesis, Nika is able to attract metallic materials and utilize them to her advantage, such as being able to form a makeshift barrier out of scrap metal or traverse along walls, attracting the iron particles in the earth, buildings, and sea around her, before condensing and shaping them in any manner she wishes. Stats Anki The prelude to Gai's personal Mototsu ability, Anki (暗記, "Memorization") allows the user to dupliclate the opponent's abilities, ranging from attack styles, movements, and Zanpakutō abilities and make them their own for personal use, as long as the foe does not have a higher reiatsu than the user or the foe's physiology is not too incomprehensible for the user to analyze. Nika first utilized Anki on a Arrancar which attacked her during her time in Hueco Mundo, absorbing her foe's abilities, Zanpakutō, and a fragment of them in order to fool all others who became suspicious of her true race. Nika has far greater skill with Anki than Gai; able to absorb her foe's essense completely and add it to her own, leaving them as an empty shell, whereas Gai can only copy Zanpakutō abilities.﻿ Stolen Zanpakutō Vectoriales (担体斜頸 (ベクトルアリス), Bekutoruarisu; Spanish for "Vector", Japanese for "Vector Wryneck") is the name of Nika's copied Zanpakutō. It takes the form of a processed Bologna log, which, despite its basis, is an extremely powerful and durable weapon. However, after revealing her true form, Nika destroys Vectoriales and intergrates its ability into Arazomekanki. *'Resurrección:' Its release command is "Control" (管制, "Kansei"). Vectoriales unleashes a pink burst of spiritual energy that falls around Nika as pink rain. Vectoriales takes the form of six pitch-black mechanical wings with several rotating gears and pistons that float behind Nika's back. Her eyes turn a fierce, piercing red, and cross-shaped slits appear where her pupils would be. Resurrección Special Ability: She gains even greater physical abilities in this form. Nika also has theability to enter a second released form, called Resurrección Segunda Etapa. Nika creates a thin field of reiatsu around herself, which allows her to modify the vector values of anything she touches. However, "controlling" something with vectors requires very difficult calculations, and one could exploit that to render Nika's moves useless. *'Redirection': She can change the vector values of anything by touch. Furthermore, this ability is automatic, so physical attacks will be redirected. However, one can hit Nika by pulling back their attack right before it is redirected by Nika's field, because Nika's redirection field simply changes the direction of the vector towards its opposite, as such anything that is coming towards Nika will be redirected back in the opposite direction. *'Earth Stomp': Using the vectors behind her feet, she causes a little explosion made of earth and rocks to attack her opponents. She can also use this to propel herself forward at the speed of light, or cause small tremors. *'Vector Shooting': By touching an object, she can extend the influence of her ability to other objects in contact with it. This way allows her to indirectly change the vectors and turn the objects into projectiles. *'Wind Control': She can re-vector the surrounding winds and force them to congregate at a single point creating an extremely high velocity wind, but it had flaws like when the wind is moving in an abnormal direction or when her vector calculations are disturbed by sound. Nika can also re-vector the surrounding winds to create a powerful vaccum cut of air, or razor wind. She could also release a sonic boom from her mouth. *'Plasma Storm:' She can even create plasma by further compressing the hot air at high speeds in a single point. At that point, the plasma will fan out into several bolts that shoot at the target. *'Brain Hacking': By redirecting the electrical signals of the body she can take 'control' over them and rewrite the memories and personality of the people as showed with Haruko's Zanpakutōspirits. It is shown to be used again, as Nika rewrites Gai's memories of the Mototsu Massacre in order to make him believe that the Soul King was responsible for the ordeal, not her. *'Absolute Zero Blast:' Nika can create absolute zero wind by further compressing the cold air at high speeds at a single point. At that point, she could unleash a powerful freezing blast at her target. *'Kinetic Blast:' Nika takes control of the planet's rotational vectors and transfers an enormous amount of that energy into one attack. This attack used up so much of the planets rotational energy that it slowed down the the earth's rotation by about 5 minutes. *'Heating': Nika can use hot air to boil water, and even incinerate ice. *'Freezing': Nika can use cold air to snap-freeze water, and even freeze fire. *'Flight': By colliding hot and cold air around her she can create 4 high-powered tornadoes behind her to allow her to fly. *'Reverse Engineering': Nika has stated that as long as she has experienced it, she can analyze forces unknown to her as long as her body has been in contact with it, by following the vectors that have been applied. Tenjōgekido Arazomekanki (退紅喚起, "Faded Scarlet Evocation/Awakening") is the name of Nika's Tenjōgekido. When sealed, it takes the form of an golden exaggerated two-handed double-sided sword in its shape and appearance, in addition to being wrapped in an ornate white and blue filigree in a pattern slightly reminiscent of fish bones, though Nika always wields it with only one hand, invariably her left one, despite its apparent size and weight. It consists of a long hilt wrapped in a red material, a distinctively large handguard, a wide length of blade, and an equally long but thinner length ending in a point. Kanzenkudō (完全駆動, "Full Drive"): Activated with the phrase "Lay waste." (を荒廃させる。, "O kōhai sa seru."), Arazomekanki manifests as an odd blade. The blade has a curved motorcycle handlebar on each side, and it has a shield with red wing shaped decorations with golden feathers and a green crystal in the middle on both sides of the cross-guard. The pommel looks like an odd shield, with a golden 'Y' shape engraved in the middle, with a green gem in the center. Two small shields with an eagle's claw are just above the pommel. The blade has a red crystal at the tip, and the cross-guard is coloured blue and orange. Kanzenkudō Special Ability: Arazomekanki's special ability is called "Hopes become Reality" (希望が現実化, "Kibō ga genjitsu-ka"), a seemingly almighty and omnipotent ability that grants wishes and absorbs the aspirations and ambitions of others. Arazomekanki's principle is similar to reality warping, though it gains numerous effects through the wishes of others, instead of working at Nika's will. Gai likened Nika's power to having "win" in an RPG among the usual commands of "fight", "defend", "magic", and "item". Since Arazomekanki draws power from peoples' hopes, it is near-useless against non-living entities. *'Chains': Nika is able to summon numerous sinister-looking chains created from absorbing and molding the wishes of others into tangible form, which are strong enough to cut through beings and objects with ease. These chains, when used at full power, carry a corrosive poison which is coated on the links. Whatever the links come into contact with turns into dust. *'Anki Body-Style': Nika is able to change her forms through the power of Anki. In addition, she can also reincarnate/revive those who were absorbed into Arazomekanki. This works by the blade of Arazomekanki absorbing the souls and negative emotions of Nika's foes into its own, allowing her to access the new form and its powers. With this, she was able to send Gai on a 'guilt trip' by transforming into the forms of those deceased who he loved, attacking while belittling him, taking on their personalities and voices, causing him to slowly lose confidence. *'Soul Destruction': Similar to Gai Nagareboshi's Envoy of Destruction form, Nika is capable of damaging severely or completely obliterating her opponent's soul, leaving them unable to be reincarnated with every attack. This is because the wishes generated by Arazomekanki's special ability destroy the souls of anyone Nika wishes, preventing them from going to Soul Society, Hell, or even Hueco Mundo; resulting in them being unable to reincarnate. *'Shinkakae' (真華替え, Reality Luster Alteration): A special technique only accessible by Arazomekanki's special ability; which materializes her thoughts of wanting to control her state of existence into reality, removing the boundaries between mere thought and reality in her own mind. While Arazomekanki's special ability does not allow her to do so, this actually enables Nika to have full control of her own state of existence, but it is normally only active for the most scarse of times. When Shinkakae is active, Nika's body is still in the physical realm by glance, but with it, she is capable of reversing any injury she receives as well as any type of damage, such as burns and in the most extreme cases, death, causing these wounds to be labeled as mere phantasms. While this is active, if Nika receives a killing blow, she immediately dissipates into thin air making it seem as if she were just an illusion the entire time before instantly returning to reality, having received no damage in the slightest. Nika can only utilize this technique for a minute, before requiring a minute's break, during which she can be attacked as normal. *'Ijigoroshi' (意地殺し, Spirit Killer): Due to Arazomekanki's special ability to allow Nika to think of anything and turn it into reality, she is also capable of seeing the mechanics behind each composition of spiritual energy that shapes all attacks. So, with every strike that she unleashes with her Zanpakutō, Nika can sever the bonds between all collections of spiritual energy, causing them to regress into nothingness. The moment that the spiritons are broken down, Nika utilizes her psychic powers once again to transform her spiritual pressure into a "positive magnet" to draw in the spiritual particles dissolved by this ability as she allows her decimating spiritual energy to accept the foreign energy, converging it at a single point and consuming it, adding it to her own spiritual reserves. Once Arazomekanki absorbs the spiritual energy, it becomes Nika's to use against her opponents as she chooses. It's during this state of disruption that Nika can actually physically touch or grab the foe as well as slash it, negating and disrupting it, rendering it useless for a few moments. *'Supernova': Summoning a star in front of her, Nika forces the star to undergo its final stages of evolution, which causes it to explode in both an incredibly powerful and wide ranging blast; referred to as a supernova. The actual event is so powerful that it momentarily out-shines the whole galaxy. However, even with its reduction in size, Gai comments that if it had been real life, it "would have disintegrated Soul Society". After the supernova, the gravitational collapse of the remnants continues to occur, resulting in a gravitational field with such an incredibly high density that even light cannot escape. This phenomenon is referred to as a black hole. The attack itself absorbs anything present within the surrounding area, trapping it inside forever with no possibility to return. Trivia *Nika's name, means "devil woman" in Latin; which is something the other characters refer to her as; befitting her nature. In addition, Nika also means "Victory" in Russian- coincidentally, an alternate spelling of Gai's name also means "victory", hinting at their connection. On top of this, Nika's name can also be read as (二火), meaning "Second Flame", hinting at her latent fire powers along with her original position of being Gai's second love interest. Yet again, her real name, Arazomekanki, means "Faded Scarlet Awakening", referring to Kurenai Zenshin being technically her duplicate, as well as her Tenjōgekido being very similar to Gai's first Zanpakutō, Kakusei- further strengthening that connection. Category:Arrancar Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tenjōgekido Category:Anti-Hero Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Deceased